The past comes back
by Pauli-chan
Summary: Yami meets a girl, which he seems to know from the past, but he can´t remember anything. Then his memorys come back and he remembers beeing Pharao and Miyu beeing his bride. But his old enemys appear as well and the battle from the past starts again
1. Default Chapter

A strange day 

The summer vacations started a few days ago, but the friends decided to stay at home. Tea didn´t want to miss any of her dancing-lessons. Joey wanted to show Serenety, who visited her brother for some days, Domino City and Tristan should go with them. Seto worked on a new method to beat Yami, who helped Yugi and his grandpa in the Gameshop. One Monday morning at breakfast Yugi´s Grandpa said: "Did you know that we´ll get a new neighbour? She will move in tomorrow. I thought you guys could help her to carry in her boxes." "Really? Someone buyed this old, scary house next to our Gameshop? I wonder who´s that crazy.",Yugi asked. "Well, some weeks ago I saw a woman speaking with the old owner in front of the house. And she decided to buy it.",Yugi´s Grandpa said. "I don´t think that she´s going to live alone in this big house. Who would need this many rooms for himself?",Yami asked. "Maybe a Pharaoh, but no normal person.",Yugi said. Suddenly a memory crossed Yami´s head, but it was that fast, that he couldn´t figure out what it was. "It doesn´t matter how many persons they´re and if they´re strange or not. I think we should help to carry the boxes. So guys, would you do this?",Yugi´s Grandpa asked. Yugi nodded and said: "Sure. Maybe they are really nice and we can become friends. What do you think Yami?" But Yami didn´t listen. He was thinking deeply about this memory, which had crossed his mind. He wanted to figure out what it was, but it seemed useless. "Hey Yami! What´s wrong?",Yugi asked again waving his hand in front of Yamis eyes. Suddenly Yami snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Sorry, I didn´t listen." "It doesn´t matter. But are you going to help tomorrow as well?",Yugi asked. Yami nodded and stood up. "I´m going to take a walk.",he said and left. Yugi and his Grandpa were confused, but continued their breakfast. Meanwhile Yami was walking trough the forrest. At first he wanted to go to the park, but then he decided to go to the forrest, because the park was definetly full and he wanted to be alone. He was walking on the narrow path and was thinking about that strange memory again, but then he heard a strange melody that seemed familiar to him and then again a memory crossed his mind, but again to fast to regognize it. "What the hell is going on? Am I getting crazy or what?" ,he asked himself and then he followed the sound of the melody. He got to a little lake in the forrest which he had never seen, although he was often walking in the forrest. By the lake he saw a girl playing the fluete and she seemed to suspend over the water. But Yami wasn´t sure about that and so he wanted to get nearer to look if she really was suspending, but suddenly something jumped at him and brought him to the ground. It was a big white wolf which was growling dangerously. Suddenly a voice shouted: "Inuki, come here!" The wolf obeyed immediately and ran to the girl, who definetly wasn´t suspending. "How often have I told you not to jump on other persons? If you do that again we´ll have trouble." ,she said angryly to the wolf and then she turned to Yami who stood up and was looking at her. This situation seemed so familiar to him, the same as the melody, the wolf and the girl. The girl got wide-eyed as she saw him. "Are you alright? I hope Inuki didn´t hurt you. He sometimes reacts like this. I know it´s the second time he does this to you, but I promise it won´t happen anymore. I told him this often that he shouldn´t jump at the Pharaoh, but he never really listened." "I´m alright. But why are you calling me Pharaoh? My name is Yami and I´m definetly no Pharaoh. In fact, I´ve never been to Egypt.",Yami said confused. "Are you sure that you´re alright Yami? I´m calling you Pharaoh, because you are the Pharaoh of Egypt and it can´t be that you´ve never been to Egypt, because you live there. So, if this is a joke it´s not a very funny one, Yami." ,the girl said with a little smile. "I´m the one who should ask you if you´re joking. You´ve got to confuse me with someone else. I don´t even know you." That shocked the girl. "What do you mean with, you don´t know me? Have you forgotten everything Yami?" "What should I´ve forgotten?",Yami asked confused and angry. Suddenly the girl´s eyes changed from shocked to cold. "So you really forgot. Well, time will bring your memory back. You´ll see. Maybe when the things will start to appear you´ll remember. I´ll wait till then. If you excuse me now, I´ll go, your majesty.",the girl said, bowed to Yami, turned around and disappeared in the shadows of the forrest with Inuki right behind her. Yami rested at the lake and thought about what just happened. "This day is absolutely crazy. First this stupid memorys, which I can´t figure out what they were and then this stupid girl with her stupid wolf. She was crazy, calling me Pharaoh. Who she thinks she is and who she thinks I am? But somehow she seemed so familiar. And the melody she played. I´m sure I heard this melody somewhere. I´ll ask Tea, she´s an expert in music. She´ll definetly know this melody. But this girl, she´s still a mystery. And what did she mean with, when the things start to appear I´ll remember? Which things will appear and what will I remember then? And what did she mean with, this happens for the second time, that Inuki does this to you? I never met her before. I should stop thinking about this before it makes me crazy.",Yami thought.

Then he stood up and went home. In the afternoon he helped Yugi and his Grandpa in the Gameshop, so he forgot about this strange meeting and in the evening he was that tired from carrying all the boxes with toys and Duel Monster Cards that he fell asleep immediately. But his dream reminded him of what the girl said.

-Yami´s dream-

_Yami was in a big throne-room, wearing strange clothes and around him were many people looking at him, who wore strange clothes as well. At first he asked himself why they were looking at him and then he noticed that he was sitting on the throne. Next to him was Seto, wearing the same strange clothes. If Yami wasn´t that confused about the whole thing, he would´ve laughed. The people around him were holding glasses with wine and suddely they all shouted: "Long live our Pharaoh and his future bride Miyu!" And then they drank the wine. "What´s going on here, Seto?" "Have you forgotten about that, my Pharaoh? Miyu will return today. We´re celebrating her return and your future wedding.",Seto said, so that only Yami could hear him. "Wedding? My wedding? With Miyu? Who the hell is Miyu?",Yami asked angry. "Are you feeling alright, my Pharaoh? Maybe you should go to your room and take a rest. You´ll be able to see Miyu this evening. And" But Seto couldn´t go on speaking, because the crowd turned towards the door and a young girl with a chinese dress entered. All the people bowed to her. Just then Yami recognized her. It was the girl he had met in the forrest. _

-End of Yami´s dream-

Just then he woke up. "What a stupid dream.",he thought. It was still night, but he couldn´t sleep anymore. He decided to enter his chambers in the Millenium Puzzle. There were so many doors he couldn´t open. He didn´t really want to open them, but he didn´t know why. "What am I afraid of? What could be on the other side of the doors?",he asked himself and decided to open one of them. Just when he reached out for one he heard Yugi calling him. (Just for your information. In my story Yami and Yugi can meet inside of the Millenium Puzzle even if they´re in two different places) "Yugi, why aren´t you asleep?",Yami asked. "That´s what I wanted to ask you. You seemed so strange today. I think that there´s something wrong.",Yugi said. At first Yami didn´t say anything, but then he decided to tell Yugi about the strange girl and his dream. After Yugi heard the whole story he said: "I don´t think that it´s something serious. You´ll probably never meet that girl again and a dream is a dream, nothing more. So don´t worry."„Maybe you´re right." And so both of them left the Puzzle again. Just some minutes later Yami remembered that he was about to open one of this mysterious doors. He thought of going back to the Puzzle and finishing what he started, but he ereased that thought from his mind and tried to sleep again. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were: "Yugi is probably right. I´ll never meet this girl again. It was just a strange day." He didn´t know how wrong he was.


	2. Ishizu and Miyu

**Ishizu and Miyu**

The next morning seemed to be normal again. There were no memorys crossing Yami´s mind and no stange girls with wolves jumping on him. But that shouldn´t be that way all day long. At about one o´clock they saw a truck parking in front of the house next to the Gameshop. "I think they´ve arrived. I met the woman yesterday. She´s really nice and she´s very grateful, that you´re going to help them, because the only other person to help her is her best friend she´s moving in with. So guys, let´s go!",Yugi´s Grandpa said. "What about the Shop, Grandpa?",Yugi asked. "It will be closed for today.",his Grandpa answered. Just as they wanted to leave Tea, Joey, Tristan and Serenety entered. "Hey, do you want to go to the cinema with us?",Tea asked. "We´re going to see Attack of the Clone Monsters VI.",Joey said. "Well, I´ve never seen the difference between Clone Monsters I and Clone Monsters V. All the movies are the same.",Tea said. "But this time it will be something different. More Clone Monsters, more blood, more action",Tristan enumerated. "And more stupidity.",Tea added. "I think we should see another movie. Maybe Finding Nemo or something like that.",Serenety said. "That wasn´t exactly what I was thinking about. What do you think Yugi and Yami? Which movie should we go in?",Tea asked. "Well, we can´t go with you. We´re going to help our new neighbours to carry in their boxes. You probably saw the truck in front of the house next to our Gameshop.",Yugi said. "Yeah, but I´m wondering who´s going to move in there.",Tristan said. "A woman with her best friend. And now let´s go. You can help as well, if you want to.",Yugi´s Grandpa said. "No, thank you. I´ve no intentions in working during the holidays.",Joey said and turned around, ready to go. "For every hour you help you can chose one Duel Monster Card from my Shop.",Yugi´s Grandpa said. "Really? Then I´ll help. I wanted to have the "Maiden of the Moonlight".",Tea said. "I´ll help as well. I need a good new card as too.",Tristan said. "When I help I can get my first Duel Monster Card for free. That´s awesome!",Serenety said. "So why are we standing here? Let´s go and help!",Joey said and wanted to go. "I thought you didn´t want to work during the holidays, Joey?",Yugi asked. "I´m not going to work, Yugi. I´m going to help.",Joey answered and so they went to the house. When they reached the truck a woman came to greet them. She had long black hair and she wore an old egyptian dress. Around her neck was the Millenium necklace. Yami recognized it immediately and again a memory crossed his mind. He knew that woman. And then he remembered. He had seen her in his dream. She was standing next to Seto there. "Thank you for helping us, Mr. Muto. Of course you´ll get paid for the time you´ll help us.",she said. "Oh, there´s no need for that. We´ll help for free. And I brought some more helpers. This are my grandsons Yami and Yugi. And this are their friends Tea, Serenety, Tristan and Joey.",Yugi´s Grandpa introduced the others. As the woman looked at Yami and small smile appeared on her face. "Hello. My name is Ishizu. Me and my friend Miyu are very happy to meet you. I´ll go and bring her, so you can get to know each other. Miyu will go to your school, so I would be happy if you could show her around a bit.",Ishizu said. "She´ll go to our school? Then she´s in our age?",Joey asked. Ishizu nodded and went inside. "Miyu? Wasn´t that the name of the girl from my dream? But it can´t be, because the girl from my dream was the girl from the forrest!",Yami thought. Meanwhile inside the house Ishizu said to Miyu: "You were right. The Pharaoh is really here." "Yeah, but he has forgotten everything.",Miyu said sadly. "That´s bad, because when the shards appear we´ll need his help." "Don´t worry. I can get the shards by myself. Killing a few demons is no problem for me.",Miyu said.

Then they went outside. "May I introduce you to your new schoolmates. This are Yami, Yugi, Tea, Serenety, Tristan and Joey.",Ishizu said. "I´m glad to meet you. I thought it would be difficult to find new friends, but it´s easier than I thought.",she said with a smile. "That can´t be. Someone has got to pinch me. It´s her! The girl from the forrest.",Yami thought. "Wow, she´s hot.",Joey whispered to Tristan, Yugi and Yami and they nodded. But Yami wasn´t thinking that she´s hot. Well, he had to admit that she was very beautiful, but for him she was crazy. "We´re very happy to meet you, too. And we would be very happy if you could become one of our friends. Tomorrow we could show you the whole city.",Tea said. "That would be wonderful.",Miyu said. "She´s exactly like Yukari. Tea reminds me so much of my old friend Yukari.",Miyu thought. "I´m wondering where her wolf is.",Yami thought and exactly at that moment there was a barking. (Do wolves bark? Well, in my story they do) "Inuki! What´s he doing again?",Miyu asked and went to the place where the barking came from. The others followed. When they reached the place they saw a man trying to open the truck (It was the driver, no thief) and behind him was the big white wolf barking and growling dangerously. That reminded Yami of the situation in the park. "Inuki! Leave that man in peace. He wants to help us. So sit down and stop barking and growling.",Miyu said in a soft and only a little bit angry voice. Then the wolf immediately stopped. "Inuki, this are our new friends Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenety and Tristan. Go and say hi and please be nice." Inuki obeyed and went towards the others. They moved a step back, only Yami didn´t. So Inuki went to him first and passed him his paw. Yami took it and stroke Inukis head. When the others saw that Inuki wasn´t dangerous they went to him as well and all of them started to stroke him. Especially the girls and Inuki enjoyed this. "I´ve never stroken a wolf.",Tea said. "I´ve never seen one. I wish I could have one too.",Serenety said. "I´m not sure if Dad would agree, but we can ask. I want to have one as well.",Joey said. "I think we should start carrying the boxes, if we want to finish before it gets late.",Yugi´s Grandpa said and so they started. They worked really hard, but they had a lot of fun and got to know oneanother. And at 3 o´clock they ordered some Pizzas and had a great meal together. Miyu and Tea became great friends, and Joey couldn´t stop flirting with her, but somehow Miyu kept a certain distance. Only with Yami she didn´t speak much, but he didn´t speak much with her, either. He couldn´t forget their meeting in the forrest. "I need to know what the things she said yesterday meant. I´ll ask her when the others are gone.",he thought. Before it started to get dark the last box was in the house. "I really want to thank you again. You were a great help.",Ishizu said and Miyu nodded. "No problem. If there´s anything else we can do. Just call me. Here´s my number, Miyu.",Joey said and gave her a paper with his number. "Oh, thank you. I´ll definetly call when we need you.",Miyu said with a smile. "Yeah, I got her!",Joey thought, Then they went home. "Are you coming, Yami?",Yugi asked. "No, I´ll take a walk again.",Yami answered. "Oh, well, okay.",Yugi said and went home. Ishizu went in as well. "So, I´m going in as well. We´ll meet tomorrow, my Pharaoh.", Miyu said, bowed to him and turned around to go in. She walked a few steps, when Yami suddenly said: "Wait! We need to talk." Miyu turned around again.

"If you wish so, my Pharaoh, but I really don´t know what we should talk about. You´ve forgotten everything from your past in acient Egypt. But I´m sure your memory will return soon. That´s all I can say.",she said. "If I´m really the Pharaoh you have to answer to my questions.",Yami said in a stern voice. "As always stubborn, Yami. Okay, I´ll try to answer your questions. But let´s go somewhere else. The street is no place for talking about things like that." So they went to the big garden behind the house. Yami had heard that it was a big garden, but he couldn´t imagine that it was THAT big. There was a little lake and a little forrest behind the big grasfiled with some flowers. They sat down by the lake and it reminded Yami of their meeting in the forrest. "I´m waiting for your questions, my Pharaoh.",Miyu said. "Where should I start?", he asked himself but then he asked: "Do I know you?" Miyu smiled sadly "You always have to start with the most complicated things, Yami. You haven´t changed a bit. But to your question. Yes we know each other. Next question." "Why do you sometimes call me Pharaoh and the other time Yami? In school I´ve learned that almoust everybody has got to call the Pharaoh Pharaoh. A person who wasn´t the Pharaoh´s friend and called him by name was punished or even killed. Only the Pharaoh´s close friends were allowed to call him by name." "So you answered you question by yourself. I´m allowed to call you Yami, because we were close friends." "How close?",Yami asked blushing, because he remembered his dream. Miyu began to smile even more, but this time it was a smile of joy. "Why are you so happy?",Yami asked. "You look so cute when you blush. I missed that. And now I can see you blushing again. That´s why I´m happy. And to your question. You had a dream last night, right? A dream about you sitting on the throne and people celebrating my return and our future wedding. I´ll tell you that your dream was just a dream. The thing you saw never really happened. But still, we were very, very close friends. Next question." "I saw Seto in my dream. Is he from acient Egypt as well?" "Seto? Who´s that?",Miyu asked. "Ähm, nobody. Okay, you said that it was the second time that Inuki jumped on me. Was there a first time?" "When that´s the second time, then there was of course a first one. You just can´t remember. Next question." "How did you know about my dream?" "I read it in your mind. Next question." "What do you mean with that. Can you read minds?" "Not really. Let´s say, I just know about your dream." "And now I want to know what you meant when you said that I´ll remember when the things start to appear." "I think you asked enough questions for one day, Yami. Let´s go home.",Miyu said and wanted to stand up, but Yami held her hand. But he let her go when he saw her blushing, "I need to know the meaning of what you said.",he said in a stern voice. "You´ll find up soon. I can´t tell you everything. You have to find out most of the things you´ve forgotten by yourself.",she said in a stern voice as well. "How can I find out things I´ve forgotten without any hints? That´s impossible!" "But I just gave you some. But if it helps you I give you two more: Duel Monsters and Millenium Items. I´m not going to say anything more." And so she turned around and started to walk away. Yami got up and followed her. At night he couldn´t sleep again. He couldn´t stop thinking about Miyu and all the things she said. They were confusing him. And the hints she gave him to help him confused him even more. Finally he fell asleep. But he had a strange dream again.

-Yami´s dream-

_He was in acient Egypt and he wore these strange clothes again. But this time he wasn´t in a throne-room, but in a big bed-chamber, which was probably his own. He was standing by the big window and looking out at the city. Suddenly Miyu appeared in the window and jumped into his chamber. She wore the same chinese dress as in his last dream. "Good morning, my Pharaoh.",she said and bowed to him. "Good morning, Miyu.",he answered. "May I ask you some more questions now?",he asked. Miyu looked confused. "What do you mean with more questions. You haven´t asked me anything for one week.",she said innocently. "Stop playing around, Miyu. I don´t know why, but somehow I think that you´re the one who´s making these dreams. You control where I am and who appears in my dreams right?",he asked in a stern voice. Miyu nodded. "Bravo. You figured it out. But listen carefully to what I´m telling you now. It´s important. Your dreams are the fastest method to bring your memory back. And the safest one. In your dreams the evil forces can´t hear what I´m telling you. Listen, nobody may find out that you´re the Pharaoh, before you don´t get your memory and your powers back. I was stupid calling you Pharaoh all the time, but I thought you were playaing a joke on me, like you used to do 5000 years ago. I´m sorry for that. So, I´ll keep on controling your dreams till I find a way to get into your Millenium puzzle." "Why do you want to enter my puzzle?",Yami interrupted her. "You know all the doors in your chambers in the puzzle, but you don´t know what´s behind them, right? I´ll tell you. Behind the doors are your memorys from the past, you locked away. You can´t open them, because you were the one to lock them. But I´ll be able to open them. When I find a way I´ll tell you. And my dreams won´t show the past exactly like it was, because you have to find out the truth by yourself. The dreams will show situations we´ve been in, but I´ll change them a bit. Later you´ll find out what I´ve changed." Suddenly Miyu started to disappear. "Miyu, what´s happening?",Yami asked. "My powers get weaker. I can´t hold the dream anymore. See you tomorrow. And sleep well, my Pharaoh." And with that she disappeared._

-End of Yami´s dream_-_

After that dream Yami didn´t awake, but slept quietly till the next morning.


	3. Traumatic Memorys and the apperiance of ...

**Traumatic Memorys and the apperiance of the shards**

The next day Yami, Yugi, Tea, Serenety, Joey, Tristan and Miyu met in front of the Gameshop. The gang wanted to show Miyu the whole town. "So, where would you like to go first?",Joey asked. "Well, I don´t know the city, so I can´t say where I want to go. But is there a park here? In my old town I went to the Park every weekend.",Miyu said. "Of course we have a park here in Domino City. And a very big and beautiful one. Let´s go there. You´ve got to know Miyu, I go to the park every weekend as well. You can be close to nature and you can meet so many people there.",Joey lied. "He just can´t stop flirting with her.",Tea said to the others and then she said to Miyu: "Don´t believe him. He never was in the park. He always hangs around in Game Centers or he´s dueling." "How do you want to know, that I´ve never been in the park?",Joey asked angry. "Because if you went to the park every weekend, like you said, then you would know, that we had to turn left at the crossroad we just passed.",Tea answered. "Yeah, when we follow this way, we´ll get to the Duel Center.",Tristan said. "Hey, what would you think about a duel, friends?",Joey asked to change the subject. "But Joey, we were here to show Miyu the city and not to duel!",Yugi protested. "I don´t have anything against a little duel. But only if I can battle against Yami.",Miyu said with a mysterious smile. "You play Duel Monsters as well?",Serenety asked. Miyu nodded and asked: "Well, who doesn´t?" and then she turned to Yami: "Do you accept?" "It´s always interesting to have a new challenge. And I´m curious how good you are." And so they went to the Duel Center. There they rented a battle-hall for an hour. The first match was Yugi against Joey and of course Yugi won. The second match was Serenety against Tea. This match took a lot of time, because both were just beginners and so they needed a lot of time for their moves. At the end Tea won. And then it was Yami´s and Miyu´s turn. "Are you sure that you want to battle against Yami? You should know, that he´s the best.",Tea asked Miyu. "Don´t worry. I heard that he won against Pegasus, but that doesn´t mean anything. I´m sure that I have a good chance to beat him.",she answered. "And what makes you so sure about that?",Yami asked after they took their positions.

"My experiences from the past. I know your deck and I know your way to duel. And I don´t think that it has changed.",Miyu answered. And then the match started. It was really hard. At first it looked like if Yami was winning, but then everything changed. Miyu played one trap and magic card after another and she called out lots of powerful monsters. Both had only 200 lifepoints left. "I´ve no chance when I don´t call out the Dark Magician.",Yami thought. "I bet you´re going to call out your Dark Magician, your favourite card.",Miyu said. "You´re right. And this monster will be your end.",Yami said and called out his Dark Magician in attack-position. And Miyu´s only card on the field was the Gemini Elf, but then she activated her Swords of light and the Dark Magician couldn´t attack. "Now, after you showed me your favourite monster, I´m going to show you mine. I sacrifice my Gemini Elf and call out my Firewing Pegasus. But he´s still too weak with his 2250 attack-points to beat your Dark Magician. That´s why I give him the Horn of Unicorn and with that 700 more attack-points.",Miyu said and placed all the cards. Then she said: "And now attack Firewing Pegasus!" And her Firewing Pegasus attacked the Dark Magician, who disappeared immediately and Yami´s last lifepoints as well. "Now, how was that?",Miyu asked. "I have to congratulate you. I´ve never met such a good duelant as you´re. Who thaught you to battle that way?",Yami asked. She looked deeply in his eyes. "I´ll answer you this question later.",she said. "Why not now?",Tristan asked, but Yami understood. "Because now I´m hungry. Such a duel is very hard and it always makes me hungry. Do you know a good place where we could eat something?",Miyu asked. "Yeah, I know one. Let´s go to Burger World!",Joey said. "I have bad memorys with this place.",Tea said. (Everybody who knows the Manga knows what I mean, or better said, what Tea means) "Oh, come on Tea, Burger World is the place where we got to know each other better. So it´s a good place to get to know Miyu better.",Joey said. Tea agreed and so they went to Burger World. There they sat down at the table and ordered something to eat. "And now, tell us something about yourself, Miyu.",Joey said. "What should I tell you?",Miyu asked. "Maybe your favourite color, your favourite animal, things like that.",Serenety said. "Okay, my favourite color isâ€hmmâ€that´s difficultâ€but I think it´s black. And my favourite animals are wolves.",Miyu told the others. "What about the town you´ve lived in before. Was it big or small, like Domino City? Did you have many friends?",Tea asked. Suddenly Miyu´s face changed from happy to very, very sad. A memory of her old friend Yukari came to her mind.

They have been such good friends and thenâ€ Tears began to glister in Miyu´s eyes. "Did I ask anything wrong?",Tea asked. Miyu shook her head and said: "No, everything´s alright. I just remembered my old friend Yukari. We went to the same school and she was my only friend. But then" She couldn´t go on, because she bursted into tears. That shocked the others. "Miyu, what´s wrong?",Yugi asked. "Has it got anything to do with Yukari? Don´t worry, you have lots of friends here. We´ll be always by your side.",Tea said. "Thank you, Tea. You´re exactly like Yukari. She said exactly the same thing. She promised me, that we´ll always be together and she gave me an amulet as a symbol of our friendship. She had exactly the same amulet. We always had it with us and we didn´t care, that we hadn´t any other friends. We were always together as promised, but then, but thenâ€ It was all my fault. If I hadn´t agreed to our friendship this wouldn´t have happened. I can never forgive myself what I´ve done.",Miyu said and still tears were running down her cheeks. "I´m really happy, that you want to become my friends, but it would be better for you, if you wouldn´t. I don´t want the same thing happen to you that happened to Yukari.",she added. "But what exactly happened to Yukari?",Serenety asked. "Well, she" "You know what Miyu? I don´t want to know what happened to Yukari. I want to become your friend and fullstop. I don´t care what happened in the past. And I can´t believe that it would be better not to be your friend. You´re a really nice girl and I like you. And Joey even has a crush on you. So stop telling such stupid things and accept our friendship. And I promise, that it won´t happen anything to us. So, don´t worry.",Tea said. Miyu looked at her wide-eyed and nodded. "Okay, maybe you´re right." "I never thought that she could be this emotional. Well, I didn´t know what happened before she moved to Domino. But I think that it was something really bad. And somehow I feel sorry for her. Maybe Miyu isn´t that crazy. I just have to get to know her a little bit better. And besides, she´s the only one who can help me to get my memory back. At first I didn´t really want to have it back. But now, the more I think about it, the more curious I get. Or maybe I just want to find out more about Miyu? Somehow I feel, that she played a very important and special role in my past liveâ€ I should stop thinking like that. It sounds like if I´m in love.",Yami thought. Suddenly all the windows in Burger World scattered and lots of demons entered, which looked like blue shadows. "Ahhhhhhhh! What´s that?",Serenety shouted. "I don´t know, but it doesn´t look good.",Joey said. "Damn, I knew they would appear. But where is the one with the shard? I´ve got to find the one with the shard. If Yami could remember he could use his powers to find it, but this way I have to kill every demon till I find the one with the shard.",Miyu thought and her face turned angry. "I bet these are the things Miyu was talking about. But I still don´t remember anyting. I´m just feeling like in a horrorfilm.",Yami thought.

"Come on guys, we´ve got to run away!",Tristan shouted. "No, sit down. They would run after you and kill you immediately. Let´s see what they want.",Miyu said, but she exactly knew what they were here for. "Where is the Pharaoh? We know that he´s here. And we know that there´s another shard here. So come out. Or we´ll kill everyone in this place!" Yami looked at Miyu, who just shook her head and Yami understood. Then suddenly Miyu did something Yami didn´t expect her to do. She took out a red shard and shouted: "The Pharaoh isn´t here! But are you looking for this?" The demons turned to her. "There´s a shard. Go and get it from this girl!",one of the demons shouted. Miyu smiled. "Now I know who´s the boss and I bet he´s the one with the Shikon shard.",she thought. "Do you really think I´m going to give you this shard without fighting?",she asked the demons and then she closed her eyes. The shard and then her whole body started to glow. The red light filled the whole room and everybody had got to close their eyes. After the light disappeared Miyu didn´t wear her normal clothes, but a chinese dress. "It´s the same dress she had in my dreams.",Yami thought.

"But that can´t be! It can´t be you! I thought you were killed by Marik 5000 years ago, when you jumped in front of the Pharaoh after Marik attacked him to save his life. You died back then!",one of the demons shouted. "She saved my life 5000 years ago?",Yami thought and again a memory crossed his mind, but this time it was more clear.

-Yami´s memory-

_He saw a desert and and a ruin of an old temple. He saw a man with an evil face who was standing on a big boulder and was laughing. Suddenly he disappeared. And he saw himself kneeling on the ground and holding Miyu´s body. She was breathing heavyly and her whole stomach was full of blood and her arms and legs as well. She had her eyes almoust closed. He heard her say: "I´m sorry Yami." And he heard himslef saying: "No Miyu, please don´t die! I don´t want to lose you!. There´re so many things I´ve got to tell you!" "I promise I´ll never leave you.",he heard her answer before she closed her eyes._

-End of Yami´s memory-

When Yami snapped out of his thoughts he saw Miyu fighting with the demons. She was using fireballs to kill them. "Where´s the one with the shard? I lost him.",Yami heard her say. "Shard? Does she mean the same shard which she has?",Yami thought. He looked around and suddenly he saw a red light glowing in the demon´s body. He noticed immediately that this was the shard Miyu was looking for. "Hey, Miyu! The demon who´s standing at the table next to the door has the shard!",he shouted. Miyu couldn´t belive what she heard. "He can see the shards! Finally he starts to remember.",she thought happyly and ran towards the demon Yami showed her. But then one of the demons took Tea and shouted: "Don´t you dare to touch our boss! If you do, I´ll kill her!" "Oh no! Tea!",the others shouted. Miyu bit her lip. "Okay and now we´ll attack you and you´re not allowed to run away or to defend yourself. If you do, your friend will get hurt.",the demon said. "Miyu, you´ve got to defend yourself, or they´ll kill you! And after they killed you, they´ll kill all of us! So don´t listen to them! Better one sacrifice than thousand!",Tea shouted. "I´m sorry Tea, but I won´t do the same mistake twice. Yukari said exactly the same, but back then I was so stupid to listen to her. That´s how I lost her. A moster killed her, because I listened to what she said. The pain from losing my best friend still remains in my heart and the pictures of seeing her die still appears in my dreams. I don´t want this to happen again. So I won´t move.",Miyu said in a stern voice. "Something like that happened back in Egypt, but I can´t remember it exactly.",Yami thought. Suddenly all the remaining demons attacked Miyu, but she didn´t move. They slashed her arms, her legs and her stomach. That was enough for Yami. "Stop that right now!",he shouted and suddenly a light flew out of the Millenuim puzzle and all the monsters disappeared. "Thank Ra, his powers are back. The Pharaoh will return soon.",were the last thoughts Miyu had before she fainted. Yami ran to her side and called out her name, but she didn´t answer. "We´ve got to take her to a hospital.",Yugi said. Suddenly Ishizu appeared. "No, don´t take her to the hospital. I´ll take her home.",she said. Then she looked at all the people in the area and said some words in the old egyptian language, which made all the people forget that they saw Yami, Miyu and the others in this place. After that she said: "I´ll go home now." She wanted to lift Miyu up, but Yami was faster. "I´ll take her.",was all he said. And so they went home.


	4. Explanations

**Explanations**

When they finally reached Ishizu´s and Miyu´s house Ishizu told Yami to bring Miyu to her room and showed him the way. Then she led the others to a big library. "Could you please wait here, till I treatened Miyu´s wounds? Of course you can read every book you want. I´ll hurry up, because there´re lots of things we need to talk about.",she said. The others nodded. Then Ishizu left the room and went for some bandages, water and some herbs. The others looked for some books, because nobody really knew what to say. Meanwhile Yami found Miyu´s room and entered it. It was absolutely dark in it, but somehow he could perfectly see everything. He laid her on the bed and looked for a light, but couldn´t find any swich. But then he found some candels and some matches and lightened the room. He looked at Miyu, who was still unconcious and blood was still coming out of her wounds. Yami couldn´t bear to see her like this. "And she only did this to save us, her friends. It´s almoust the same thing she did 5000 years ago, when she saved my life. I wish I could remember everything about her. I know that she was important to me back than and a part of me wants to be by her side. Does that mean, that we were in love in the acient times? This would explain the strange feeling I have when she´s near me.",Yami thought. Just then the door opened and Ishizu entered. "Thank you for bringing her here and I see that you´ve found everything to light up the room. So your powers are coming back.",she said as she laid everything she brought on a table next to Miyu´s bed. Then she took a picture from the table, which was in her way, gave it to Yami and asked: "Could you please lay it on the chair behind you? This picture is very important to Miyu and I don´t want to destroy it." Yami took the picture and looked at it. On it were two girls. One was Miyu and then there was anotherone with short brown hair.

"The other girl on the picture is Yukari, right?",he asked as he laid down the picture on the chair. Ishizu nodded and said: "Yes. I think you know what happened to her." This time it was Yami who nodded. "Miyu told us a lot. It must have been really hard for her to loose her best friend." "Definetly. And the worst thing is that she thinks, that it was her fault. I told her lots of times that it wasn´t, but she´s very stubborn and wouldn´t listen to me." "I think I should go to my friends now. But Ishizu, could you please explain what happened?" "Of course. When I finished this I´ll tell you and your friends everything. Besides, your friends are in the library. Just go downstairs and then to the corridor on your left. The library is the last door. I´m sure one of the books can really help you." And so Yami went to the library and Ishizu took care of Miyu´s wounds. When Yami entered the library his friends laid down the books they were reading and asked: "How´s she doing. Has she awoken yet?" Yami shook his head and said: "No, she´s still unconcious and she lost a lot of blood." "I just hope she´ll be alright.",Tea said. "I don´t understand why we shouldn´t take her to the hospital.",Joey said. "I think Ishizu had her reasons. And I´m sure she´ll tell us later.",Yugi said. "Yeah, and till then we´ll have to wait. But in a library time always goes by very fast.",Tea said and opened her book again and so did the others. Yami went to the desks with hundrets of books and looked at the titles. Most of them were historybooks, but there were lots of novels and other books as well. "It´s difficult to chose a book, if there´re so many, isn´t it? I was really surprised when we entered here.",Yugi said, put away his book and took out another. Yami just nodded and kept looking at the titles. Suddenly the last book caught his attention. It wasn´t really a book, but a file full of papers. He took it out and looked for a title, but there was no. So he opened it and saw lots of papyrus papers with hieroglyphes (sorry, if I wrote it wrong, but I don´t have any idea how to spell this stupid word) on it. At first they were only pictures for him, but then suddenly they made sense and he could understand them. "Niamis had finally given birth to a child. A son. And the Pharaoh and Niamis decided to call him Yami.",he read in mind. "That´s what Ishizu meant when she said, one of the books may help me. I can read what happened in my past life. I´m just wondering if that are just notes or a diary. For me it looks more like a diary, so I hope I´m allowed to read it.",he thought and sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room and began to read. Not loud, but in mind, so that the others couldn´t hear him. "I was so happy for Niamis, because she always told me that she wanted to have a son. And finally the gods made her wish come true. Tomorrow Niamis wanted to show me how her son looks like. I´m very curious." Then Yami took the next paper. "It´s really a diary. And I bet it´s Ishizu´s. So she knew my parents! I´ll ask her about them later.",he thought and went on reading, but the next page surprised him. "There´re lots of papers missing. This entry must have beed written years later." "Yami is nine now and he is very kind, handsome, strong, intelligent, but also very stubborn. He looks just like his father, but he has his mother´s eyes. I´m sure he´ll be a very good Pharaoh when the time has come. Niamis is often worried about him, because he runs away from the palace and comes home very late. I bet he´s going around the city. Two days ago I saw him with Shadi coming back from the desert. Shadi told me that he´s showing Yami the life in the desert and all the things Yami should know. I think it´s a very good idea, but I´m worried as well. Nobody knows what hides in the desert. For some time we´ve been attacked by some monsters. But our Pharaoh could destroy them with the help of his own monsters. He told me, that they were probably after the Millenium Items. So he decided to give them to some people to take care of them. Shadi got the Millenium scales and the Millenium key, the councellor the Millenium ring and the Millenium eye. I got the Millenium necklace and the Millenium staff to hide them in the temple. And the most powerful Item, the Millenium Puzzle was given to Yami. He should get it when he´s twelve. I just hope that nothing bad will happen, because I have a strange feeling." Than Yami took the next paper. "Strange things happened. Some days ago Niamis, Yami and I were walking down the nile, when Yami heard a strange melody and decided to follow it. Some time later he came back with a girl with brown hair and a chinese dress, who seemed familiar to me. Next to her was a white wolf. Later I found out why she seemed so familiar. She´s the daughter of an old friend of mine, Kikyo. She lives in China and is a temple maiden, just like me. We met when we were little girls, but I never forgot our friendship. I was very happy, when I got to know, that she has a daughter. And a very beautiful one. We took her to the temple where I took care of her, like if she was my own daughter. She told us, that her name´s Miyu and that she had to flee from China, because an evil force was after the Shikon jewel her family took care of. Kikyo told her to take the jewel and to run as far as she could. We still haven´t found out how she could come to Egypt. We asked her, but she can´t remember anything from her journey. She said she even didn´t remember leaving the forrest near her village. I´m sure the Shikon jewel has got something to do with it." Yami took the next paper even faster than the paper before. He wanted to know how the story went on. "A month has passed since Yami found Miyu. They became really close friends and you can always see them together. Yami shows Miyu the whole city and she tells him about her village back in China. The Pharaoh decided that it would be the best if Miyu stayed in Thebes, because here she and the Shikon jewel are safe. And he decided that I should be the one to take care of her. I´m so happy about that, because Miyu is like a daughter for me. Lots of people say, that Yami will marry Miyu when they´re old enough and the Pharaoh and Niamis agree to that as well. The problem is, nobody asked Yami and Miyu about this thing. The future will show, if they´re really meant for each other." "Yami and Miyu are twelve now and now the time has come to give Yami the Millenium Puzzle. I´m sure he´ll be careful with it. Now he´ll have to protect Egypt as well, because the owners of the Millenium Items can call out the monsters from the cards. Now it´s time for Yami to learn how to use them correctly. I´m sure he won´t like it very much, because he won´t be able to be outside all day long and he won´t be able to explore the desert with Shadi and Miyu. But he told me the only reason he doesn´t want to do that, is Miyu, because then they can´t spend so much time together. I´m not sure, but i think that our prince Yami is in love with Miyu. Miyu is a very talented and beautiful girl. She would be the perfect Queen for Egypt. She knows lots about herbs and magic and she´s very kind and understands everybody. And her wolf Inuki never leaves her side. But she has some more secrets." This was the last paper. "I wonder if there´re some more.",Yami thought. Suddenly the door opened and Ishizu entered. Yami closed the file immediately and put it on his old place agian. The others put away their books as well and then they sat down to hear what Ishizu would tell them. "Thank you for waiting. Miyu will be alright again, the wounds weren´t that bad.",she said. "What do you mean with, they weren´t that bad? She was slashed everywhere and she lost a lot of blood. Every normal person would have died.",Tristan said. "Well, Miyu is no normal person. You saw it with your own eyes. We were prepared for the monster´s apperiance, but I´m sorry, that you got involved into our first battle. I promise that I´ll take care that this won´t happen again." "Why did they want the shard? And why did they look for the Pharaoh? And how did Yami manage to destroy them all?",Serenety asked. "Well, they were looking for the shard from the Shikon jewel, because the shard grows the power of demons, but also the special powers of humans. If all the shards fall in the wrong hands it would be the end. The rightful owner of the jewel is Miyu. The jewel was broken in a battle and the shards scattered in different parts. Of course the demons went after them to get stronger. It´s Miyu´s mission to find all the shards and to turn them back into the jewel. And now to the thing with the Pharaoh. He´s the owner of the most powerful thing in the world: The Millenium puzzle. And the Pharaoh is the only one who can see which demon has a shard. So, if the demons can steal the puzzle they´ll be able to destroy the whole planet. But they need all the Millenium Items, if they really want to rule the world.",Ishizu told them. "And how much Millenium Items exist?",Tristan asked. "Seven: The Millenium scales, the Millenium ring, the Millenium eye, the Millenium staff, the Millenium key, the Millenium necklace and the Millenuim puzzle. And the owner of the puzzle and with that the Pharaoh is Yami. But somehow he has forgotten everything about the past and Miyu´s and my second mission is to help the Pharaoh to remember." "And where are the other Millenium Items?",Joey asked. "Well, Yami has the Millenium puzzle, I have the Millenium neckglace and if we find Shadi, we´ll find the Millenium scales and the Millenium key. But I don´t know where the others are, because they have been stolen from their rightful owners. But I bet that the evil forces have them. And we´ll have to get them back. That´s all I can tell you. I´m sure that there´re still lots of things you don´t understand, but this is a war you have no buisness with, so please, stay out of this.",Ishizu said in a stern voice. The others nodded. "I know enough. I just hope that nothing bad will happen to Yami and Miyu. Because when anything happens, then this war will be our buisness as well, because nobody is allowed to hurt our friends.",Tea said. Ishizu smiled and said: "Don´t worry Tea. The owners of the other Millenium Items and I swore with our life to protect the Pharaoh and Miyu knows how to defend herself. So everything will be alright." Then they had to go home, because it started to get dark. Yami was the last one who went out of the door, but Ishizu stopped him and asked: "May I ask you a favour Yami? It´s important." Yami turned around and said: "Sure." "I won´t be at home till tomorrow evening, because there´s a meeting where all the employers of the museums will have to take part in. And it´s in another city and I´ll have to leave in an hour. I wanted to ask you, if you could look after Miyu as long as I´m not at home. This would mean that you´ll have to stay here all night and I´m not sure if I´m allowed to ask you such a big favour." "I´m sure Yugi´s Grandpa won´t have anything against it. But in exchange you´ll have to answer some of my questions." Ishizu agreed and so Yami went to Yugi´s Grandpa and asked if he could stay at Ishizu house to look after Miyu and Yugi´s Grandpa agreed. So Yami went back to Ishizu. When he reached the house Ishizu wasn´t standing at the door anymore, but the door was open, so Yami entered and closed the door behind him. First he went to the library, but Ishizu wasn´t there. Then he went to Miyu´s room and there he found her. She had brought an sofa to Miyu´s room and a pillow and a blanket as well. "I hope this will be good enough for one night.",she said. Yami nodded and then he said: "Can I ask you now?" "Of course. I´ll try to answer every of your questions, my Pharaoh." "I read some papers in the library, which seemed to be your diary. I hope you aren´t angry." "No, I´m not. And you´re right, it is my diary. Better said, a part of it. The rest was destroyed by some demons. I still don´t know why." "You know my parents, right?" "Yes, I know them very good. For generations the women in my family worked as temple maiden. And your and my family have always been very good friends. Your mother and I were maiden as well." "How did you got to know my mother?" "Well, this might surprise you, but your mother is my sister." "WHAT? That means that you´re my aunt!",Yami said shocked. "Well, not exactly. Your mother is my halfsister. We have two different fathers. My father died when I was still a baby and my mother got married after this again and then Niamis, your mother was born. I really loved her, although she wasn´t my real sisier." "What happened to my parents?" "They were killed in a battle when you were fourteen.",Ishizu answered after a moment of silence. "They were killed by demons?" Ishizu nodded and said: "Yes. And from that day on you were Pharaoh. We all, Shadi, the counsellor´s son, who got counsellor afterwards, because his father was killed as well and Miyu were by your side to comfort you and somehow you accepted the situation. Miyu was the one who helped you most, because she exactly knew what it meant to lose the parents in a battle. This accident made your friendship even closer. Better said, you fell in love after some time. Your mother would have been very happy, if she could see this." "So Miyu and I were in love?" "Yes, it was very hard for her when she heard that you forgot everything. She cried almoust all night long. She´s acting like if everything´s alright, but deep inside she´s so sad that you´ve forgotten her." "IâSomehow I knew that I loved her. And somehow I still do. My feelings for her didn´t change. Only the memory about the things we did and said is gone. But it´s returning and I´m sure that I will remember completely very soon.",Yami said looking at Miyu. Ishizu nodded and said: "I believe so. But now I have to go. You may go around the house and do what you want. And you can be sure that no demons will attack this house, because with the help of the Millenium Necklace and Miyu´s shard we´ve created a force field which protects us. But now I´m late. And thank you again my Pharaoh for looking after Miyu. And" "You should stop thanking me and go, or otherwise you´ll be really late.",Yami said and with that Ishizu went away. Now he was alone with Miyu, his pastlove.


	5. Old feelings awake

Old feelings awake 

Yami sat down on the sofa a started to think about what Ishizu had told him. "It´s crazy. It´s absolutely crazy. Some days ago I was just a normal teenager, who is an excellent duelist and now I know that I´m a Pharaoh and that I have to help to safe the world." He looked down at his puzzle and decided to enter it. He walked around a bit. He knew every corridor in this place, but this didn´t help him very much. He needed to know what´s behind the doors, but they were all still closed. So Yami left the puzzle again. He closed his eyes and started to think about different things again. Meanwhile Miyu had a nightmare. A nightnare she knew very well.

-Miyu´s dream-

_She was in a café with Yukari. They were eating an icecream and were laughing a lot. Suddenly all the windows scattered and lots of demons entered. All the people began to scream, besides of Miyu and Yukari. "Hurry, you´ve got to kill them, before they hurt somebody.",Yukari said. Miyu nodded, took out her shard and the red light appeared and she wore the chinese dress again. Then she attacked all the demons. Suddenly she heard Yukari screaming. She turned around immediately and saw a demon holding Yukari and then the demon said: "Now we´ll attack you and you´re not allowed to defend yourself or to run away. Otherwise your friend here will get hurt." "Don´t listen to him Miyu. You´ve got to defend yourself. If you don´t, they´ll kill you and afterwards they´ll kill us all. One sacrifice is better than thousand.",Yukari shouted. "No, Yukari. I don´t want you to die!",Miyu shouted back. "Don´t be stupid Miyu. You´ve got to safe all the people here. It´s your mission. And how do you want to find your pastlove the Pharaoh when you´re dead?",Yukari asked. "So, what do you want to do?",the demon asked. Miyu looked in Yukari´s eyes and saw that Yukari really meant what she said. "I´ll kill you all!",Miyu answerd angry and then she attacked again. But then she saw how the other demon slashed Yukaris stomach lots of times and how Yukari fell to the ground, dead._

-End of Miyu´s dream-

She woke up immediately, but too fast and pain rushed trough her whole body.

Yami noticed her and asked: "Miyu, what´s wrong?" She looked at him surprised and said: "Nothing, I just had a nightmare and I stood up too quickly. I´m alright. But what are you doing here? Shouldn´t you be at home?" "Ishizu asked me to look after you till she´s back and Yugi´s Grandpa allowed me to stay here.",Yami answered. Then there was a moment of silence, which was broken when Miyu said: "Thank you." "For what?" "For saving my life. If you weren´t there the demons would have killed me." "You don´t have to thank me. It´s normal to help a friend." Then there was silence again, but this time it was Yami who broke it. "I wanted to say sorry to you." "Why? You didn´t do anything.",Miyu asked surprised by what Yami said. "Well, because of me you were really sad, Ishizu told me. I´m sorry for this. I didn´t want you to be sad." "I still don´t know what you mean." "Well, I couldn´t remember you." "Oh, that thing. Yes, I was really sad. But I think everyone would be if the person you love forgets you.",Miyu said with a sad smile. Yami nodded and said: "It´s crazy, isn´t it? 5000 years ago we were in love and now we´re sitting here together and talk like we were strangers." "Maybe you´re right. Truly said, I didn´t change very much. But you, you really seem like a stranger for me. Your charackter is still the same, but there´s something that has changed, but I can´t figure out what it is.",Miyu said looking at the ground. "You can be sure, that my feelings for you didn´t change. There´s a part, deep inside of me, who still loves you. I can feel it. When I´m near you my heart begins to beat faster and âwell, I can´t really describe the feeling. It just means that I love you. Somehow.",Yami said blushing. He thought that Miyu would be happy, like she was when she saw him blushing the last time, but this time she wasn´t. Tears were glistening in her eyes and she was blushing as well. "She looks so beautiful.",Yami thought. Suddenly Miyu did something unexpeted. She stood up sat down next to him and hugged him. Then she began to cry. "Hey, did I say anything wrong?",Yami asked. Something inside of him wanted to hug her back, but he wasn´t sure if he should really do this. "I´m so happy Yami. It´s the first time you say that you love me. You don´t know how happy I am.",she answered trough her tears and hugged him even more. Now Yami hugged her back. He never wanted to let her go again. He wished he could stop the time, but he knew that it was impossible. "I´m sorry that I´ve never said that.",he said, because nothing else came to his mind. "You don´t need to be sorry. I always knew that you love me. The way you acted when you were with me, the sweet compliments you gave me and the places you took me to. All this things showed your feelings. But you never said these three words. But I didn´t say them either. I think, we both thought that it wasn´t necessary to say them. We thought that our feelings could reach the other without words. And we were right. But i never thought that these three words could make me so happy.",Miyu said and stopped crying. Then she looked into Yami´s mysterious eyes and said: "Yami, I really love you, too." Yami blushed again and this time it made Miyu smile. "You´re so cute when you blush." "And you´re very beautiful when you smile. I bet all the flowers are jealous, because they´ll never be as beautiful as you´re.",Yami said remembering this compliment. "Your memory is really coming back. You said the same thing when we were walking in the garden." "Do you remember every compliment I gave you?",Yami asked. "Of course. And I remember the place as well. But I would be very happy to hear them all again." "When I remember some more I´ll tell them in the right situation. I promise.",Yami said and smiled. Miyu smiled back. Then Yami remembered his question from the Duel Center. "Hey, Miyu. You still haven´t answered my question. Who thaught you to play Duel Monsters?" Miyu smiled even more and said: "Well, it was you. You had to learn it to defend your country. But you didn´t want to learn how to duel, because then we couldn´t spend so much time together. So I decided to learn it as well. After your lessons with your father you came to me and thaught me what you had learned. So you were student and teacher at the same time." "And the Firewing Pegasus, why is it your favourite card?" "It has got something to do with you.",Miyu answered. "Really? Okay, don´t tell me. I bet I can remember.",Yami said and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again and said: "I got it. I gave you this card as a symbol of our eternal feelings. It was evening and we were outside in the garden. You wore a white egyptian dress with some jewelery, because there was a feast that evening.",Yami said. Miyu was speechles. "That´s correct.",was all she could say. "I told you that I can remember.",Yami said proudly. Miyu smiled again. "I think you figured out enough by yourself. It´s time to open the doors in your puzzle. I found a way to enter it. But we have to hurry up in there, because after a while I loose my strengh.",Miyu said. Yami nodded. Miyu touched the puzzle closed her eyes and a moment after both were inside the puzzle. "Now we´ll have to find the door which opens all the others." "And which door is the one you mean?",Yami asked. "It´s a big golden door. Do you know where it is?" Yami thought for a second and then he nodded. "Yes, I know. But it´s far away." "It doesn´t matter. Let´s go." And so Yami led Miyu to the golden door. The more time went by, the weaker Miyu got. "It´s not so far away anymore. Do you think you can hang on till then?" "No problem.",was all Miyu said. A few minutes later she was really weak. She kept walking, but her eyes began to close. Yami saw that and lifted her up. "What are you doing?",she asked in a weak voice. "You see it by yourself. I´m carrying you till there. And after the door is open we return immediately.",Yami said. "How can she be so light? It´s like I wouldn´t carry anything.",Yami thought. Finally they reached the golden door and Yami let Miyu down again. She went to the door and placed her hand on it. Then she whispered some old egyptian phrases and the door began to glow. Suddenly it opened and with it all the other doors. The whole place was filled with light for a second and then it disappeared. Yami couldn´t believe what happened. Suddenly he remembered the stangest things. He remembered Shadi, the healer in the palace and their tours in the desert. He remembered his parents and he remembered the counsellor´s son, who was Seto. "I can´t believe it. I got my memory back.",he thought.

Then he saw Miyu lying on the ground and breathing heavily. He ran to her side and lifted her up. Then he ran to the entrance and so they left the puzzle again. Back in the real world, Yami and Miyu were still sitting on the sofa and Yami was still holding Miyu in his arms. Miyu had her head on his chest and her eyes were closed. "Miyu, Miyu!",Yami called her. Slowly her eyes began to open. "Miyu, are you alright?",Yami asked worried. "I´m alright. I´m just feeling a little bit dizzy and tired.",she whispered, because she was too weak to speak loudly. "You should rest for a while.",Yami said and wanted to place her on her bed again, but she said: "No, Yami. Let´s stay this way. I want you to be next to me. So I´ll be sure that you won´t disappear like you did back in Egypt. Please." Yami looked at her and couldn´t say no. So they rested on the sofa. Yami held Miyu in his arms and she laid her head on his chest and held his shirt, so he couldn´t go away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep very quickly. Yami looked at her and smiled. He really loved that girl he was holding in his arms right now. And finally he could remember her. "I´ll never leave you again. I promise. And I love you. Forever.",he whispered, closed his eyes and some time later he fell asleep as well.


End file.
